Tian Yinling of Tanjung
Aishwarya I (full name: Aishwarya Kusuma Rai Sharma; Hindi: ऐश्वर्या कुसुमा राय शर्मा '') is the current Maharani (queen) of the Federal Kingdom of India. Ascending the throne on July 15th 2011 after the death of her father Rahman I, Aishwarya is the first female to be appointed as monarch of India. Born the first child of Maharaja Rahman I on the 2nd January 1974, Aishwarya's childhood was sheltered, being privately educated at home until she enrolled at first the National Indian Academy for Girls before studying at the in India. Gaining a bachelors degree in Economics Aishwarya returned to India where she started to serve as the public face of House Rai Sharma. In 2003 she married Indian noble Akshay Devii, and a year later she gave birth to here first child, Amrish Rai Sharma. In 2008 she gave birth to twins Kareena and Irfan Rai Sharma. After her fathers death, Aishwarya was appointed Maharani of India, promising that she would see India "modernise and prosper into a new age". Aishwarya's reign has seen increased women's rights in India as well as the right to conscientiously object to military service. However foreign observers have criticised her for failing to act upon the continued persecution of Muslims as well as the increasingly unbalanced wealth distribution in India. Despite this Aishwarya has high approval ratings in India, with 32% of the population naming her the "''best monarch of India." Aishwarya is also the head of the Rai Sharma Real Estate foundation, which owns large amounts of property in India. Aishwarya's personal fortune is estimated to be around $3.5 billion, making her one of the richest heads of state in the world. Early life Born in 1974, Aishwarya was the first child of Rahman Rai Sharma, the brother to the then Maharajah Amrish II. Aishwarya was primarily brought up by her mother with Amrish assisting his father in political matters. She was privately tutored before at thirteen was enrolled into the National Indian Academy for Girls. Excelling in mathematics, statistics and languages (becoming fluent in English) Aishwarya was recognised as a "bright, enthusiastic, popular girl". During this time her uncle Amrish abdicated after the Anti-Sikh riots he instigated after the death of his long time colleague Indira Gandhi. This left her father to be crowned Rahman I of India, with Aishwarya making one of her first public appearances on national news. At 18 she was accepted into the University of Delhi in India, studying a course in Economics, graduating with a Bachelors degree. In 1995 Aishwarya returned to her family, where she started to act as House Rai Sharma's main press correspondent, representing them and to an extent India at various diplomatic meetings. Coronation On the July 14th 2011 reigning Maharaja Rahman I died after a stroke. After his funeral Aishwarya was confirmed to be his successor on the 23rd July, with her coronation being scheduled on the 15th August. The coronation was one of the most watched events in India and made international news. Reign Political positions Woman's rights Aishwarya is a strong advocate of woman's rights in India. During her reign Aishwarya has appointed more then double the amount of women in the the Indian government, as well as publicly push for more emphasis on positive female role models in India. In 2014 Aishwarya voiced concerns over the low literacy rate of women in India, and has subsequently created the Board of Female literacy, designed to improve education in India for girls. Aishwarya has also expressed a desire to make dowries illegal. LGBT+ rights Aishwarya has voiced concerns in the past stating that "worrying rise of homosexuals threaten the traditional Indian lifestyle", although has since stated that she is not homophobic. Despite her statements reports of homosexuals being persecuted are still frequent events in India. Aishwarya has refused to comment any further on the matter. Foreign relations Aishwarya has sought to improve foreign relations in India, visiting , , , the and Albion-Gaul to improve diplomatic relations. She has expressed interest in strengthening ties with and . Persecution Aishwarya, although a noted advocate of the Hindu faith, denies that neither she nor the Indian government condones the persecution of Muslims, saying that she respects all religions. She has also similarly stated that she has taken necessary action to stop the persecution of Eastern Asians in India. Nationalism In 2012 Aishwarya stated that she was a "nationalist and proud" in a television interview. After mild media scrutiny Aishwarya commented that she "fails to see what the fuss is about...doesn't everyone feel pride towards of their country?" Aishwarya further elaborated by stating that she is hoping to "put the "pride" back into national pride. Indians need to celebrate their nation and our culture before we move into a new world." Globalisation Aishwarya has stated that she supports economic globalisation, but has noted her distaste regarding cultural globalisation. Public image Aishwarya has often been noted for her polite demeanour, eloquence and attractiveness. Often at international events Aishwarya speaks in English, being fluent in the language, although she occasionally speaks her native Hindu. The famed Indian scientist and head of the National Royal Guard A. P. J. Abdul Kalam spoke highly of Aishwarya in 2006 stating she "will one day become a model leader for India". In 2014 Aishwarya was ranked 48th on Forbes list of the 100 most powerful women. Aishwarya is often recognisable with her usual flamboyant saris, jewellery and bindi's. Aishwarya has been criticised for her extravagant lifestyle by the international press, as well as her disregard for human rights abuses in India. Aishwarya has denied that she supports the persecution of Muslims in India, claiming she supports the right that states that one can worship any religion they wish. Personal life Aishwarya married Indian noble man Akshay Devii in a lavish televised wedding in 2003. Devii was 8 years in her senior. On the 7th May Aishwarya gave birth to her first child, a boy named Amrish Rai Sharma. Aishwarya's publicists confirmed in October 2007 that she was pregnant with twins, who were born on the 21st April 2008. The twins were announced to be a boy and a girl a month later, named Irfan and Kareena Rai Sharma respectively. Issue and honours National *Order of the Tiger Foreign * : Order of Ojaswi Rajanya * : Order of the Elephant * : Order of Abdulaziz Al Saud * : Order of the Golden Eagle * : Order of the Golden Heart of Kenya * : Order of the White Eagle * : Order of the White Lion * : Order of the Al-Said *{Flag|Kuwait|enwiki}}: Order of Kuwait * : Order of the Niger Category:Monarchs Category:Individuals Category:India Category:Monarchy of India